Flores
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: Esas flores no eran un regalo, mucho menos una muestra de afecto, Damian solo buscaba la manera de deshacerse de ellas, y Raven estaba en el lugar incorrecto.


**Esas flores no eran un regalo, mucho menos una muestra de afecto, Damian solo buscaba la manera de deshacerse de ellas, y Raven estaba en el lugar incorrecto.**

 **Flores.**

Damian miro las flores frente a él con el ceño fruncido, recordando vagamente como habían llegado a sus manos.

Estaba en la aburrida Metrópolis, patrullando junto a Jon, como solían hacer algunas veces. Cuando, ambos captaron que un robo se llevaba a cabo.

Fue algo simple detener a los ladrones, lo complicado fue deshacerse de aquella ancianita víctima del robo, está los había obligado a pasar a su tienda, donde vendía flores sembradas. No eran arreglos florales como se acostumbraba, eran diversos tipos de rosas aún en sus macetas.

Según la señora; ella prefería venderlas así, asegurando que, si las flores simbolizaban el amor en una pareja, lo mejor era verla florecer con el debido cuidado, no tenerlas cortadas, y verla morir lentamente sin poder hacer nada para alargar su vida.

Sin duda era una mujer parlanchina, tanto, o incluso más que Superboy. No dejaba de hablar sobre como que la juventud de hoy en día había perdido el romanticismo que surcaba en su época. Algo de los apuestos superhéroes con mallas, y otras cosas, que prefirió ignorar.

Pasaron veinte eternos y exasperantes minutos, para que la anciana reparara en su presencia. Lo cual fue lo peor de todo el asunto.

Esta sonrió divertida, buscando algo debajo del mostrador, sus temblorosas y arrugadas manos tomaron unas llaves, y sin medir palabra se acercó hasta la puerta trasera del local, invitándolos a pasar, si no fuera porque Superboy tenía la super fuerza de su lado, hubiese escapado de ese lugar.

Al final, termino siendo arrastrado por Jon a un invernadero, donde la mujer los obligó a escoger alguna flor.

Era una mujer demasiado idealista, por lo que sin discutir tomó una al azar, resultando ser Dalia rojas. Mientras que su compañero miraba fijamente cada una de las flores, haciéndolo perder aún más su valioso tiempo. Al final esté había tomado unos girasoles, dándole por terminada su rara mañana.

Ahora, después de unas horas de esos acontecimientos, no sabía qué hacer con la planta, él si bien podía cuidar otro ser vivo, las plantas no eran lo suyo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo cuidar una.

El ruido de la puerta del living lo hizo alzar su vista, encontrándose con la hibrida del grupo, su andar era tranquilo, y sí reparó en la planta, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto… Mejor así, por eso se llevaba tan bien con Raven, ella era prudente, no como los demás miembros de su equipo.

Titus corrió detrás de ella, agitando su cola de lado a lado, parecía muy encariñado con la hibrida, incluso Alfred el gato también se había encariñado con está. Era buena con los animales.

Sus ojos la escrudiñaron paulatinamente. Y una pequeña idea surco su mente, ella era la persona ideal para deshacerse de la planta, por lo que, con su mejor sonrisa arrogante, y con su porte narcisista se levantó de su asiento, tomando la planta por su vasija, tendiéndoselo a Raven.

—Toma, espero que sepas cuidar de una planta. No quiero pensar que alguien de mi equipo es más inútil que Todd _Por la manera en la que Damian le ofrecía la planta, Raven no pudo hacer más que tomarla algo confundida— Vamos Titus tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

Y sin más, el actual Robin abandono la estancia, dejando a sonriente Raven sola.

Si algo le había servido todo el tiempo que pasaba con el huraño muchacho, era a entender mejor sus acciones y palabras, era alguien único para expresar las cosas, y no por eso menos interesante.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Raven se adentró en su habitación dejando la planta frente a la ventana, justo al lado de los girasoles que Jon le había obsequiado después de explicarle lo de la floristería.

Con algo de duda la hibrida tomo un libro de herbología, buscando ambas flores en este.

Una sutil sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, mirando el significado de ambas flores.

El girasol significaba el sol, la admiración, y amor, símbolo de felicidad, energía, y vitalidad. También era una manera de decir; eres mi sol, solo tengo ojos para ti y como el girasol yo giraré siempre hacia ti.

La Dalia por su parte, cuando se entregaba como regalo, la flor expresaba compromiso y cariño, también dependiendo de el color de la flor, significaba algo, fue curioso para ella descubrir que las rojas significaban te voy a querer por siempre.

Que ambos estuvieran al tanto de los significados de sus regalos era absurdo de siquiera pensar, después de todo eran unas simples flores…

 **Finalizado.**

 **Esto es sin duda lo más corto que escribo, pero bueno me gusto.**

 **Una cosa más, el 26 de octubre de 1980 fue la primera aparición de Raven, por eso esto es como un regalo de cumpleaños para ella. Sería subido ayer, pero el internet se fue en el preciso momento que lo iba a subir, así que… Tuve que subirlo hoy.**

 **Investigue ambas flores, y sí significan eso. Y se adaptan muy bien a Robin y a Superboy.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


End file.
